It All Started One Starry Night
by attatched to crayons
Summary: Remus and Sirius are stargazing on the school's roof when an accident pulls them closer, making their relationship "more than friendly".
1. On Hogwarts' Roof

The stars were beautiful on the night of March 3 1974, but Remus knew better than to adore them this time around. Sirius dragged him to the roof of Hogwarts for a reason, one he couldn't figure out. Now laying down on their backs looking up at the sky, he decided to shrug it and everything else mysterious going on with Sirius lately off of his shoulders. About 10 minutes went by with silence, and it wasn't until Remus was about to get up when he heard Sirius ask him something. "What?" Remus asked, puzzled by his question. "I said," Sirius replied. "What is your favorite star?"

"Oh," he responded. "Well, I don't really have a favorite. But if I had to choose, it would probably be that one right there." He pointed to somewhere in the sky.

"Do you know what the name of that star is?" Remus shook his head at Sirius' question. "That's the Sirius star."

Remus blushed. "I wasn't aware."

"Well," Sirius said, moving closer to him. "You know now."

That was all Remus remembered as he fell sideways, landing on the ground beneath him, Sirius running down the marble stairs, and waking up to something very surprising in the hospital wing.


	2. Padfoot's Surprise

"What's going on?" Remus wondered out loud, scanning the room. "Why am I in the hospital wing?" He tried to get out of his bed, but Madam Pomfrey came over faster than he could say "stars" and set him back down.

"You need to rest deary," she said in a frustrated voice. "You took quite a fall last night. I'm not sure what you were doing on the roof, but it was a good thing was able to carry you here."

It started to come back to him. Last night, he fell off of the roof after Sirius moved closer to him. Able to think clearer, he took a sip of water set on the table next to him and set it down as Sirius entered the room.

"REMUS YOU'RE ALIVE! THANK GOODNESS I THOUGHT YOU DIED. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT LAST NIGHT IT WAS MY FAULT WHY YOU FELL-" Sirius screamed as he ran towards his friend.

"QUIET!" Madam Pomfrey bursted. Sirius moved next to Remus' side. "I thought you were dead. I knew I shouldn't have brought you up to the roof, but-"

"Where are Prongs and Wormtail?" Remus inquired. "And why **did **you bring me up to the roof in the first place?"

"They're both sleeping in, but they don't know about the incident."

_"Why did you bring me up to the roof?" _Remus said this so sternly it almost made Sirius jump back ten feet.

The dog sighed. "I had to confess something to you."

"Like what?"

"Remus..." Sirius couldn't finish the sentence because before both of them knew it, his lips were on Remus'. When they finally broke apart, all Remus had to say was, "Padfoot..." and Sirius ran out of the room.


	3. Mistakes

It took a few weeks for Remus' injuries to heal. James and Peter visited him during their free time with an occasional Sirius joining along, but even when he did show up Sirius would sit at the end of the bed with his head down and say nothing the whole time. Remus knew he regretted the kiss. It definitely came as a shock to him. _Why didn't I see the signs? _He would ask himself. _The extra attention he would give him, how Sirius' hand would brush against his in the hallway._ _If only I knew. _

The week Remus went back to classes was also the week of the full moon. Two days before his transformation, he and his friends planned out what they would do for the night in the common room. Surprisingly, Sirius was apart of the plans instead of sulking around. "How about we explore the Forbidden Forest, you know, look for some creatures for Moony to eat?" suggested Sirius, who was sitting next to Remus.

"Well, I like the part about the forest. I'm not sure about me eating anything in there though," Remus added.

"Fine, then it's settled. We'll explore the Forbidden Forest!" James said excitedly. The clock chimed eleven times, and everyone headed upstairs while Sirius pulled Remus aside.

"About the other day," he started. "I've liked you for quite some time, and I wanted to tell you on the roof, but I chickened out and instead asked you what your favorite star was. The kiss is something we don't talk about, okay?"

Remus nodded his head. Sirius gave him a quick hug and then whispered something so sudden in his ear it almost gave him a heart attack. Sirius went up the stairs and disappeared, leaving him there alone.

Those words were:

"I_ know you like me too."_


	4. Different Feelings

He left Remus in the room by himself, looking like Fenrir had just arrived. _How did he get the idea I liked him? _He said to himself. _I like him as a friend, not a boyfriend._ _I need some sleep._ Remus headed to the boy's dormitory, lied down in his bed, and thought about Sirius' actions until he fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, he was awoken by his three friends, each of them yelling for him to wake up. Fully awake, his friends (all except Sirius) headed towards the exit. Sirius sat on Remus' bed and admired him.

"Have any dreams last night?" he asked Remus.

"Um...no. But about last night, I kept thinking about what you said about me liking-"

"Oh, so you were thinking about me?"

Remus sighed. "Sirius, do you have any evidence to prove I like you?"

At this, he snickered. "Well, I do have some theories," Sirius mumbled.

"Go on."

"The night you...fell, when I told you your favorite star was the Sirius star, the moonlight fell on your face and I saw you blush. How do you explain that?"

Remus face went from pale to red as a rose in a matter of seconds. "I...well...you took me by surpr- you know what? I can't explain it."

Sirius smiled and pulled Remus out of bed and once again kissed him. This time, instead of having a wave of shock come across him, the werewolf felt tingles throughout his body. Once the kissing stopped, he looked at his friend with gleaming eyes for a moment.

The silence was broken by Sirius. "I think it's time we go get breakfast. I'm starving."

"Yeah..." Remus said.

"I'll leave you here to get changed." Sirius stated, and went down the staircase.

*This is NOT the end even though it kind of seems like it is. Trust me, there is more*


	5. The Note

He dressed as carefully as he could. The kiss left him feeling warm and fuzzy inside, making him stumble around a little bit. Trying to put his pants on, he realized his feelings. _I'm not supposed to feel like this towards other men, especially one of my friends. I do NOT love him. _

But these thoughts couldn't prevent the things that happened throughout the day. Entering the Great Hall, he sat in the only seat available at Gryffindor table, which happened to be across from Sirius and next to Peter. He grabbed some toast and began eating. While his friends had a conversation about something, he couldn't take his eyes off of Sirius. Every time he tried, his eyes would wonder back to the man across the table from him. It wasn't until James was offering Sirius a slice of cake when Remus snapped out of his trance. Instead of accepting the cake, he said, "No I'm fine with the dessert I have," and winked at Remus.

Peter looked at his plate. "But Sirius, your dish is empty."

Before he could answer, the school bells chimed and everyone headed to their classes, in the marauder's case, History of Magic.

**In class**

Remus took his usual seat in the back of the room. Instead of James Potter sitting next to him like he normally does, Sirius sat down.

"Padfoot, aren't you supposed to be sitting next to Peter?"

"I worked it out with James. Now I get to be next to you, and Professor Binns won't notice."

Class, like always, started out with a boring Professor Binns reviewing what the previous chapter in their books was about. After, he would describe what the next contains, and read aloud in his dull voice. Halfway through class, where most of students fell asleep, Remus heard something fall in front of him. Looking down, a crumpled piece of paper appeared. He opened it, finding a note from Sirius. It read:

_Moony,_

_I know you like me, and I'll prove it no matter what. How about I take you on a date Friday night? (So in two days). Nothing fancy, just a romantic kind of hangout._

_ Padfoot_

Remus looked next to him as Sirius whispered, "So, is it a yes or a no?"

He thought. _What kind of game is he playing at? Shouldn't he be sending notes like this to the girls who swoon over him?_ Then he remembered that morning's kiss, how it made him feel inside. _Maybe I do like him. I guess I'll give it a try._

"I accept your date," he told Sirius.

"Good." He blew in his ear. "Also, I'm sitting next to you for the rest of the classes."


	6. Feeling Good

The day went by smoothly. As Sirius promised, they sat next to each other in each of their classes, even at meals. No one complained, well, except Regulus, who always bothers Sirius during dinner. That night, he went on about how much time the four boys spend together and how they should include him, even though he's a Slytherin. James performed a zipper-mouth charm on him, which sent him running back to his table. "Some people never learn," he said through a chuckle.

They ate their meals in between conversations about Severus, their plans for the next night, and how their classes went. Remus listened in and out, trying to concentrate on his decision to go on a date with Sirius. _Did I make the right choice by accepting? I mean, he's my friend, and that's it. _

At the end of his thoughts, he felt a left hand creep into his right. He looked down, even though he knew the hand belonged to Sirius. Remus looked back up and blushed madly.

James, who was sitting across from him, examined his face and said, "Hey Moony, why are you turning red? Someone you like near us?"

The three friends turned toward Remus, which made him blush harder. Sirius squeezed his hand.

Not knowing how to respond, he blurted out, "There is a girl I like, but I'm not telling you."

James and Peter shrugged and continued eating. "Fine," James said with a mouthful of Shepard's Pie. Remus could feel Sirius' hand loosen it's grip by the second.

**In the common room**

"It's getting pretty late, we should head upstairs," James said after a long night of homework.

Peter agreed, and as the four boys went up to their dorm, Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and brought him back down. The other two didn't notice.

"So now you think I'm a girl?" Sirius said strictly. "I am NOT a girl, neither am I womanly in any way."

"I"m sorry; I was just trying to cover up that-"

Remus could see the smoke steam out of his ears. _I didn't know he would take it this harsh. How should I try to make him happier while staying friends with him?_

With no regrets, Remus wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and kissed him. Not just the dainty pecks Sirius would give him, but full-out tongue. Feeling like hours had passed, they broke apart. Padfoot smiled.

"That's a good way to shut me up. Well, I'm heading upstairs for the night. Hope your this good on our date."

Watching as his long legs ran up the staircase, all Remus could think of was how good it felt to kiss his best friend.

"Yeah," he whispered to himself. "Can't wait for our date."

***This isn't the end either. There's still a lot more to this story***


	7. Werewolf

The night of the full moon finally arrived, and the group was prepared for their adventurous night out. After everyone fell asleep, James, Remus, and Sirius hid under the Invisibility Cloak, while Peter transformed into his mouse form. Arriving at the Whomping Willow, they let Remus go in to the Shrieking Shack to transform with Sirius close behind, so he can pull him back up.

Prongs and Padfoot had a good eye on Moony as they walked through the forest, but it wasn't until a small creature ran by them where things started to get out of control. Remus ran after it, his friends following close behind. The creature ran down a sloppy hill, and so did the werewolf. Unfortunately, he hit his head on the way down, blacking out.

**Next morning**

Remus woke up that morning with a headache and the scent of dirt, sweat, and male hormones surrounding him. _This isn't my bed. _As he looked over to his left, he saw his own, still neat and clean. _Wait. If my bed is there, then this is-_

"Good morning sleepy," Sirius said, jumping onto his bed. "You're probably wondering why you're in my bed."

"What went on last night, and why AM I in your bed."

"You took a fall and bumped your head. We waited for you to transform back to a human, and if you haven't noticed yet, we fixed your wounds. Then, I carried you to my bed so you can get used to sleeping in it. Don't worry, I slept on the ground."

He was shocked. "Um...thanks. Should I go to the hospital wing?"

"No, she would probably start bitching again." Sirius leaned in to give him a hug. "We have our date tonight. Meet me near the pond at ten o'clock."

Remus nodded. "Okay."

"Now," Sirius started. "Give me a kiss, like the one from a couple of nights ago, and I'll let you get up."

Sick of the smell, Moony gave in and kissed him. He felt tingly again throughout his body, like a hurricane of happiness, and he didn't want it to ever stop.

"Come on," Sirius said when they finally stopped. "You're completely nude. Don't you want to get dressed?"

Remus looked under the covers, and Sirius was right. "Yeah, I'll get dressed, but only if you leave the room."

Sirius gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're so cute," he whispered as he left for the Great Hall.


	8. The Date

Remus was anxious for most of the day. He was excited about the date, but also nervous. Somehow, he got the idea Sirius was going to deflower him, thanks to ideas from some Witch Weekly magazines he found in the Common Room. Their date was coming up in five minutes. _Might as well get their early._

He started down the hill toward the pond, making sure to be careful not to slip like he did the previous night. On arrival, Sirius ran from behind the bushes and knocked him to the ground. They both laughed until Sirius pushed his face towards Remus', muffling their giggles. It went on for a strong ten minutes until Padfoot accidently rolled over, making him fall into the water. Remus helped his friend get back to land, and finally resting on the thick branches of a tree.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Sirius said as he put his arm around Remus' shoulder. Moony felt warm inside, considering how cold and wet his partner's arm was.

"Padfoot..." he started, looking directly into his eyes.

"Don't call me that out here. That's my name when we're with Prongs and Wormtail."

He forgot what he was going to say. Instead, he accidently blurted out, "Are we going to shag tonight?" before clasping his hands to his face.

Sirius laughed. "I wasn't planning on it. For someone who says they didn't love me, you sure are ready to get it on."

Remus blushed. "Well, it seems like you're anxious to."

A long silence followed. Sirius finally broke it by asking, "Do you want to go up to the roof?"

He almost fell out of the tree. "Up to the roof? Isn't that where I fell five-hundred feet?"

"We can shag up there if you want to."

Moony was shocked. "Are you sure? I mean, it seems too early in the relationship to do something like that..."

Sirius snuggled up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you admitted we were in a relationship."

He started to bite his neck. "FINE WE CAN GO UP TO THE ROOF!"

* * *

They creeped up the marble staircase that led to the roof, wearing the Invisibility Cloak Sirius brought. Once at their destination, they took it off, and thanks to some flirting also removed their clothes (if you know what I mean).After their fun and games were over, Remus had some important questions to ask.

"Sirius, how long have you liked me?"

Padfoot gave him a tight hug. "If you really want to know, I've liked you since fourth year."

"Okay. You've been in relationships with girls. Why did you do it?"

"I was only trying to make you jealous."

Remus decided this last question will confirm their relationship. "Sirius, can we tell James and Peter about...us?"

He turned his head towards Remus. "I think they should know. James is already getting suspicious thoughts about why I wanted to sit next to you and why we've been the last ones to come up to the dorm."

"And Peter?"

"You know him. He hasn't noticed a thing."

Moony wrapped his arms around his partner's neck. "I really enjoyed this date. We should do it again sometime."

Sirius gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Remus, I love you."

"I love you too, Sirius."

*This is almost the end. Only at least one chapter left :( .*


	9. Wolfstar

_My name is Remus John Lupin, and I am in love with my best friend Sirius Orion Black. It started about three months ago, in March. I fell off of Hogwarts' roof while hanging out with him, and the next day in the Hospital Wing, he kissed me-my first kiss. I felt a tiny bit fluffy when he did it, but not as much when we would make out in the Common Room a few weeks after I went back to classes. By that time, most of Gryffindor Tower knew about us. Some of the girls who shagged with Sirius were disgusted and threatened to tell the rest of the school, but a simple confusion spell turned them around. When we finally told Wormtail and Prongs about our relationship, they were one-hundred percent supportive and said we would make a cute couple. I want to have a future with him, I really do. I know for sure he does, and I invited him to stay at my house for a little while, at least until we can find a place of our own to shag in without my parents getting angry. What can I say, we're in love!_

__The last day of school finally arrived. Remus woke up earlier than usual, Sirius loudly snoring next to him. He pet his head. _Good boy. Sleep in on your last day of Hogwarts. _He quietly got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

* * *

There were quite a few people in the Great Hall, anxiously waiting for the next school year to start. He sat down at the Gryffindor table for the last time, taking some oranges and oatmeal to bring up to his boyfriend. About to get up, he turned around to find Regulus walking toward him. _Good Merlin what does he want?_

__"HEY UGLY!" he yelled to Remus. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU." Remus walked toward him, ignoring his rude comments. Once face-to-face with him, the insults stopped.

"I hear your shagging my brother," Regulus said, being surprisingly calm.

"You've heard from the right people. He enjoys it, too, and can't get his hands off of me."

Regulus shivered. "Well, I hope you know he likes his tea at nine in the morning on weekends, noon on weekdays, and isn't supposed to eat too much chocolate-it's bad for his stomach."

Moony smiled and said, "I've got it," as he walked back to the Tower.

* * *

Entering the dorm, a very disheveled Sirius walked toward him, gave him a peck on the cheek, noticed the food, and dragged Remus back to his bed. "I was wondering where you went."

They sat down and ate in silence. It wasn't broken until Moony said, "I heard you talking in your sleep last night."

"Really? What was I saying?"

"You said I was a pretty girl." Remus started laughing. "No one calls Remus Lupin a girl. I am the opposite of a girl!"

Now Sirius joined in, laughing like a seal. "I remember now. I had a dream you were a boy but with girl parts and we were getting it on."

"That's an odd dream." Remus looked at the clock. "SIRIUS GET DRESSED AND PACKED. WE ONLY HAVE TWENTY MINUTES UNTIL WE'RE DUE AT THE STATION. I'LL WAKE JAMES AND PETER!"

While Sirius ran around the room, gathering his stuff like lightning, Prongs and Wormtail complained about their hunger and tiredness, and at the same time packing like a maniac.

* * *

At last, they were on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment to themselves. Feeling bad about waking his friends up late, Moony bought them desserts off of the trolley. As Sirius went to grab a giant chocolate bar, he slapped his hand, reminding him that large amounts of chocolate makes him sick.

An hour passed. Sirius, who was sitting beside Remus, got up suddenly. "There's been something I've been wanting to ask you for a while," he said directly to the wolf. He pulled a small,golden box out of his back pocket and knelt down. "I know it might seem to early, but will you marry me?"

James spit out his drink. Remus had to make a life-changing decision. _Should I or shouldn't I?_

"Sirius...yes I will!" They both stood up, fully embracing and snogging the demons out of each other .

"Congratulations! But if you two want to shag, then go into an _empty_ compartment," James said, trying to look away.

The newly engaged Remus walked to the door, dragging Sirius behind him. "Where do you think we're heading?"

**The End**


End file.
